


Always There [Levi x Reader]

by Deenee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Sappy, Very fluffy, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deenee/pseuds/Deenee
Summary: You didn’t realize, but Levi was always there for you.





	Always There [Levi x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, this was written on a whim and I wrote most of this in one night. I just really wanted some fluff after watching the recent episode yalls 😭 so here is some fluff. I tried with Levi’s character 😬 but ayyyyyyeeeeee yay I finished this lmao! Enjoy!!!!!!

It was beautiful—the orange and yellow sky. You were sitting on the grass a few steps away from the head quarters, enjoying the sunset. It was a daily routine for you, well, it had only been a week since you started this so called routine. You watched as birds flew in the sky, freely. _How nice it would be to have such wings._ “How many times do I have to tell you to do your work, Squad Leader [Name]?” A certain raven haired male mumbled behind you. You looked over your shoulder at him and chuckled. 

“You don’t have to come get me every time, Levi,” you said and stood up, brushing your bum to get the dirt and grass off. He walked off back inside the building and you huffed, looking back at the sky. _Such a beautiful sky for this ugly world_. You turned your back and followed Levi into his office to retrieve your stack of paperwork. The said man was sitting in his chair, flipping through his stack of papers, and you looked over at the huge stack that stood on his desk on the far right. “Nice,” you muttered and reached out for the stack. After you managed to carry the stack of papers, you waved at Levi and left his office, walking towards yours that was in the upper floor. And when you made it there, you saw the cup of tea sitting on your desk. _As expected_ , you thought. You weren’t sure when this started, but every time you were done watching the sunset, a delicious cup of tea would always be at your desk. But, it wasn’t new. This usually happened after a mission, for some reason. You were definitely curious as to who would make the time to do that for you, but you thought maybe if they came to you it’d be better. It’d be stressful for you to find who it is anyway. You smiled and ungracefully dropped the stack onto your desk, careful to not spill the cup. You slumped onto your chair and held the cup by its handle, bringing it closer to you. The smell of peppermint tea was so soothing and relaxing. You blew on the liquid a few times and then brought the cup to your lips, taking a few sips. You began to feel relaxed as you continued and you sighed, closing your eyes and leaning against the chair as you brought the cup to your chest. You were grateful to the person responsible for this delicious tea.

—

The next day was quiet, like how it had been for the past week. Eren and Mikasa were serving their time in the cells as punishment for attacking Levi and defying orders during the retake of Shiganshina. It was eerie as you walked down the hallway and to the dining room, where everyone would be gathered for breakfast. After grabbing your breakfast, you sat in front of Levi, who sat by himself. “Good morning, Levi,” you greeted and tore your bread in half. He nodded as a greeting and sipped on his tea. The only thing you could hear was the chewing and sipping of the drinks—no talking. You looked over at the table where Jean, Connie, and Sasha ate. They all were looking down at their foods, slowly chewing, and a sad feeling welted inside your chest. 

“Did you finish your paperwork,” Levi stated and you chewed the remains in your mouth before swallowing. 

“I have about half to do,” you responded. A thought came to your mind as you watched Levi sip on his drink. “Levi,” you called and he raised a brow, “do you know anyone who knows how to make peppermint tea?”

” _Anyone_  can make peppermint tea,” he retorted and set his cup down on the table. 

“Well, yeah, but. . . ,” you trailed off, and then shook your head, “never mind. . . _smart ass._ ” 

“Repeat that,” Levi demanded with a small glare and you looked to the side, feigning innocence. Your eyes trailed to the window and you were able to see the blue sky outside, and the blazing bright light from the sun. Sorrow began to seep into your heart as you thought about Commander Erwin and the squad you had lost. The back of your eyes began to burn and you continued eating quietly to hide the quiver of your lips. Levi noticed the change in your behavior and he frowned. After you looked out the window, your whole attitude became depressing and you began to eat slower. “Something wrong?” You shook your head and silence fell over the room. 

It was too _quiet_. 

—

It had been a crazy two weeks. Eren, Levi, and Hanji met with the royals and had a talk about what you all had found in Eren’s basement and what Eren had seen through his father’s memories. Hanji announced a mission to go further than the ‘big ass trees’, as Levi would say. It excited you to see what was beyond the trees, for it was too risky to even get somewhere further. The thought of blue, sparkling, salty water and the sound of waves, which you heard from Armin was how it was. The mission was to take place in a few days, and so, as a small celebration to finding the truth of the origin of Titans, you all decided to sit around a bonfire and have a little booze. The sound of the sparks cracking and the fire latching on the fire wood was satisfying as you leaned a little closer to watch it. “Oi, you’ll burn yourself,” Levi said and you turned to your right to look at the short man. 

“Maybe I want to,” you remarked and he glared at you, to which you chuckled. 

“Now, now,” Hanji began and raised her mug of booze, “we’ve worked hard and come to where we are now. We’ve found the truth of our world and gained many answers. Let us celebrate an amazing achievement.” There was no excitement to this speech whatsoever, but you were going to make this fun. Everyone that surrounded the fire looked dead and stiff, and so, you stood up with a grin, and jutted your mug into the air.

”To our achievement!” You shouted and everyone jumped at your sudden outburst. “Quit being sad babies, and lets celebrate! We won’t have much fun after this mission. Now, how about we knock ourselves up!” It was contagious the way you said it, for Eren also agreed and shouted, standing up with his mug, and then Connie, then everyone ended up standing, but Levi stayed sitting, with his pretty legs crossed. You all stared at the man expectingly, and he shut his eyes, letting out a sigh, before standing up with his cup of tea. Everyone cheered and clinked their cups together, and then chugged the booze, besides Levi, who remained elegant as ever. You sighed as you sat down and wiped your lips, glancing over at everyone. They all seemed more relaxed and content now. 

“Squad Leader [Name],” Armin called and you hummed, looking his way, “Thank you for always being there.” His blue eyes shone brilliantly and it reminded you of your commander’s eyes. 

“You’re welcome,” you said with a nod and he smiled. For once, everyone didn’t feel so sad. They had you to thank for, and for that, they were grateful. It was a very chattery night filled with laughter with the stories Hanji told. 

“And then, I told Levi to pull the trigger, and it ended up backfiring and he had powder all of his face! BWAHAHA!” Hanji chortled and held her stomach, taking huge gasps in between chortling. Levi clicked his tongue and sipped on his tea, ignoring the laughing brats. You gazed over at him and chuckled, bringing his attention towards you. 

“It’s not funny,” he scoffed and you just smiled at him. 

“Still a stern stone faced Levi, huh?” You teased and he growled, turning his attention back to the fire. The fire reflected in his eyes, and his blue-grey orbs shined beautifully. “You look really handsome,” you confessed and he blinked, looking back at you. His lips turned into a frown and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He seemed a little uncomfortable with your confession and you shrugged. “You know, since I only live once, I’m just going to tell you that.” 

You didn’t notice that the corner of his lips upturned when you turned away, and the way he gently gazed at you. Of course, you didn’t notice, because why would Levi even show you? He wouldn’t, because he really wouldn’t be able to take your teasing comments. 

—

It began to get even more late, and the cadets decided to head to sleep. It was just the three of you squad leaders sitting down. “How you guys feeling?” Hanji questioned. 

“Okay,” you responded.

”Like shit,” Levi grunted and Hanji chuckled. 

“Like _always_ ,” she joked, while you silently laughed, turning your head away from the glaring man. “It’s been a crazy few weeks, but I’m just glad you both are here with me. I really want to appreciate you both.” It was new, really. This rare side of Hanji almost made you tear up, but you managed to push back your tears. “We’ve been through a lot, and we pushed through. I am _proud_ of us.” 

“Yeah,” you hummed, but couldn’t stop your eyes from glossing over.  

“Likewise,” Levi nodded and Hanji laughed, then stood up. 

“Alright, well, I’ll be heading off to bed. I will see you both tomorrow— or should I say today,” Hanji snickered to herself and left back inside the building.  Now, it was just you and Levi. _Nice_. You looked over at the cup of tea that Levi had been holding this whole entire time. _Did he even finish it?_ You narrowed your eyes and suddenly had an urge to drink some. 

“Hey, Levi,” you pointed at his cup, “can I have some?” You were surprised when he reluctantly bumped his cup to your finger, and you grabbed the handle, only for him to click his tongue. 

“Grab it like how I do,” he stated and you did as he said. It was awkward to hold a cup like this, but you shrugged and went to take a sip anyway. The familiar, minty taste filled your taste buds and you immediately looked at Levi with wide eyes. 

Then, you smiled, “Thank you, Levi.” You both looked at each other and he turned away, muttering out an ‘it’s nothing’. Who knew Levi was the mystery person who set that cup of tea on your desk, _surprising_ , really. You had always known he was a thoughtful person, but this gesture of his really made you want to hug him to death. “I’m. . .grateful,” you took another swig, and despite it being cold, the fact that Levi made this tea made it warm, and filled you with joy. _Levi. . .a man of actions_. You began ponder if there were other times he had done something similar with the cup of tea, and so you asked. Levi hummed and seemed to think. 

“I’m not sure,” he responded and you pursed your lips, “I’ve done it too many times.” _Wait. . .what_? 

“Done it. . .too many times?” You repeated slowly, and he nodded. Then, it came to you. You remembered that whenever you had lost someone, there would always be a cup of tea, sweets, or notes on your desk. It clicked, and tears began to slip from your tear ducts at the thought of Levi’s kind gestures. Levi was _always there_ for you in his own way. 

“I didn’t want to make you cry,” Levi sighed, and you found yourself in a sweet, warm embrace. “Brat.” You had never thought Levi could be this sweet, and it was making you too happy. You didn’t bawl, but you silently sobbed. It felt nice— _Levi_ felt nice.

—

After your crying session, you both remained quiet and stayed in the embrace. His soothing heartbeat calmed your nerves and you nuzzled closer to him. “You know, I have a secret that I’d like to tell you,” you spoke. Levi slightly stiffened and you leaned your head against his shoulder. The overwhelming feeling in your chest was getting too much, and you had to let it go. _Maybe confessing my undying crush for him will be a good thing_. You would say that you were pretty darn good at keeping your feelings to yourself. “I’m not sure when this started, but I’ve had a longtime crush on you.” You didn’t feel scared. . .you felt almost relieved and confident. Maybe the fact that he did such kind gestures had you hoping that maybe— _maybe_ he liked you back. You always thought that when you confessed to Levi, you’d be a stuttering mess, but boy, were you _killing_ it with your confident ass confession. “Yeah, probably crazy of me, because you’re such a stoic person—which is the opposite of me— I mean that’s not a problem, like, sometimes it could be a little hot—again, not the problem,” and _now_ , you were stuttering. _What a way to jinx it, [Name]_. Now your face was burning red, and you stopped yourself from talking to mentally slap your self in the face. “I mean, you’re a really great person Levi. After understanding you a little more, I started to like you.” It was freaking you out now, because Levi had not said a word through out your whole confession whatsoever. You decided to continue anyway, “I know romance shouldn’t be a part of this military life, but I would just like to tell you about my feelings. You don’t have to reciprocate or even date me— _but_ , it would be nice, but I also respect your answer either way. I’m just really glad to be able to be beside you.” And now, you decided to look up, and you choked on your breath as you saw the expression on Levi’s face. 

You had _never_ seen such a _gentle_ expression in your life, like the one he was giving you now. Your heart began pounding and Levi chuckled—-he _CHUCKLED_. He was smiling, and his eyes crinkled, and your heart stuttered. He looked beautiful. “You really know how to make someone happy,” he admitted, bringing his hands up to cup your cheeks. His slender, pale fingers gently caressed your eyes, and he gazed into them. His answer was crystal clear as he leaned in and kissed your forehead. His lips lingered for a few seconds before he leaned back and caressed your cheeks instead. “Cute brat,” he muttered and pulled you in for another hug. 

You wrapped your arms around him and squeezed him, pushing the side of your face against his toned chest. “You’re always there for me, Levi. Thank you.” 

He kisses the top of your head and then leaned his cheek on top. 

You smiled at the meaning behind it. 

 _Always_.

 

 


End file.
